Te Amar Ainda Mais
by ThaMyRis
Summary: Cinco longos anos se passaram desde a despedida de Shaoran e Sakura... Agora, o mar e o tempo os separam, mas e o amor? Continua o mesmo? [Songfic - KLB "Te Amara Ainda Mais"]


**Música Tema: Te amar ainda mais, do KLB. A história começa 7 anos depois da despedida de Sakura e Shaoran, no último episódio de CCS. Faz que conta que o segundo filme nunca existiu....OK? [comentários meus], pensamentos dos personagens. **

**Te amar ainda mais**

** Bom dia, meu amor! Está melhor?- diz Meilin, chegando com muitas sacolas na casa do noivo, Shaoran [ai! não!].  
Bem... o resfriado já passou... - diz Li- Quantas coisas você comprou!- agora ele olha espantado para as sacolas.  
É preciso fazer compras quando se vai casar. Aliás, você deveria Ter ido comigo...- lamenta a moça.  
Entenda, Meilin, estava com febre... Wei ficou comigo...  
Meilin faz cara de quem não gostou muito, pois até de Wei ela tinha ciúmes... Mudando de assunto, lembra-se da lua-de-mel:  
Queria ir ao Japão, fazer uma linda viagem em lua-de-mel, o que acha, Shaoran?- diz Meilin, entusiasmada.  
Shaoran imediatamente lembra-se da mais linda caçadora de cartas que já existiu, Sakura Kinomoto... "Como ela estará? Será que teve problemas com cartas? Ah... acho que não... ela teria entrado em contato comigo... Mas como será que está a pequena Sakura? Será que se casou... teve filhos... ou tem um namorado... Mas..."Não!!!- Shaoran pensa alto demais.... acaba gritando, irritado.  
Shaoran! Não precisa gritar assim....... se você não quer ir ao Japão, podemos escolher outro lugar!- Meilin pensa que ele estava gritando com ela.  
Não... não.... Me perdoe....- Li, agora mais calmo, tenta consertar- Sinceramente Meilin, eu preferiria não ir à lugar algum, mas se você quiser, podemos ir à uma casa no campo, aqui mesmo na cidade.  
Não, Shaoran.- Meilin se levanta do sofá- Se você prefere, não vamos à lugar algum...- Meilin se entristece e vai embora, batendo a porta. Shaoran apenas se cala, triste com o que fez...  
  
No dia seguinte, de manhã, Shaoran acorda pensando se realmente o que estava prestes a fazer, se casar com Meilin, realmente era o melhor a fazer... para esquecer... Se realmente valia a pena, se realmente gostava dela a ponto de se casar.**

_Pra que se esconder...  
Se enganar assim...._

Meilin pensava quase a mesma coisa, tomando seu café... "Shaoran não mudou nada... e o pior é que eu também... continuo acreditando nele. O melhor é tirar essa história a limpo, antes que seja tarde demais... Vai fazer mal à nós dois. Mesmo que perca Li para sempre, preciso saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos dele" pensa. Então resolve ligar para o noivo:  
Alô! Shaoran! Aqui é a sua Meilin...  
Olá... - diz Shaoran, com voz e cara de sono.  
Gostaria de te encontrar pra tratar de um assunto muito importante.- Meilin não resiste e uma lágrima cai de seu rosto.  
O que aconteceu? Você está bem?- Shaoran se assusta.  
Não...- diz ela, agora até soluçando de tanto chorar- É você que não está bem... É algo que vai mudar completamente sua vida... Deve saber do que se trata, seu bobo! - Meilin tenta enxugar as lágrimas...  
Tudo bem... Mas pare de chorar...  
Quem disse que estou chorando?- Meilin diz, disfarçando com um sorriso.  
Eu vou até aí. - agora Shaoran se mostra mesmo preocupado com a prima.  
Prefiro que seja naquele restaurante da praça principal.  
Você é quem sabe... - então, estando tudo combinado, se despedem e desligam o telefone. Meilin desaba em lágrimas assim que tira a mão do aparelho telefônico... "É melhor chorar agora que chorar na frente dele..." pensava.

_A mesma dor que há em voc  
Ainda dói em mim...  
Ninguém destrói um sentimento. _

No restaurante, Meilin pede um suco de maracujá [pra ficar calminha...calminha...] e uma salada, só para acompanhar, enquanto espera Shaoran. Ela tinha mesmo chegado bem mais cedo que o combinado, queria pensar bem no que ia falar. [ela, na realidade, nunca faria isso... falaria o que desse na telha... acho].  
Ela ainda termina de beber o suco, que estava bem gelado [ai! que delícia!], quando vê Li entrar e se sentar na frente dela. Meilin nem espera ele dizer "ol", vai logo dizendo:  
Vou ser bem breve: estive pensando em tudo o que vem acontecendo com a gente nesses últimos dias.... principalmente com você.... Bem, quero que me responda, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, a uma pergunta. O que sente pôr mim?  
Shaoran abaixa a cabeça diante de seu dilema.  
Erga essa sua cabeça confusa, Li, e me responda logo. - Meilin insiste, com cara de choro.

_Pra que fingir que terminou  
E inventar um outro amor._

Shaoran ergue a cabeça devagar, olha pro lado... depois olha fundo nos olhos de Meilin:  
Não posso mentir... Não pra você, que gosta tanto de mim...  
Não enrola... - diz Meilin, com os olhos cheios d'água.  
Shaoran suspira duas vezes e finalmente confessa:  
Sinto pôr você o que sempre senti... um amor de irmãos... -Shaoran então abaixa a cabeça novamente, esperando um tapa na cara, ou um sermão bem longo e escandaloso, como Meilin costumava fazer. Mas o silêncio predominava, só se ouviam algumas pessoas conversando e o barulho dos pratos e copos, nas outras mesas.  
Ficaram assim pôr um tempo, Li de cabeça baixa, esperando a reação de Meilin. E ela olhando para ele, com os olhos rasos d'água, lutando pra não chorar...  
Até que Meilin quebra o gelo, levantando-se da cadeira e pegando sua bolsa. Shaoran pergunta então, levando os olhos à prima:  
Meilin, onde vai?  
Vou pra casa, já obtive minha resposta.  
Shaoran, sem palavras, apenas abaixa a cabeça [novamente...]. Meilin, de pé ao lado dele, observa-o um pouco. Depois, agacha-se ao seu lado e pergunta:  
Quem é a garota?  
Não é ninguém...  
Shaoran, eu te conheço mais que você mesmo. Me diga... é Sakura, do Japão?

_Antes que seja tarde demais  
Preciso confessar: nunca te esqueci._

Li se mostra um pouco assustado, então desabafa:  
Meilin... confesso... nunca esqueci Sakura Kinomoto. Me perdoe...  
Tudo bem...- diz Meilin, interrompendo Li. Só te peço uma coisa: Mesmo que Sakura tenha a vida dela, mesmo que ela tenha te esquecido... volte e faça ela se lembrar daquilo que disse à ela. Peça à ela uma resposta...- Agora, uma lágrima escorre do rosto de Meilin - Se não fizer isso, se ficar aí parado, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara, ouviu? Isso é uma ameaça!- Meilin fala, energicamente.  
Shaoran limpa as lágrimas do rosto da prima e promete:  
Vou arranjar um jeito de fazer o que me pediu, se você prometer que vai arranjar um jeito de me esquecer e que vai encontrar alguém que te faça feliz.  
Eu só te pedi uma coisa, você está me pedindo duas....  
Mas você é mais forte e mais decidida que eu, é capaz de atender à mais pedidos.  
Meilin sorri e abraça Li calorosamente. Então tira o anel de compromisso do dedo e entrega a Shaoran, dizendo:  
Isso não é meu... é dela...  
É seu... foi um presente que eu te dei... não importa com que intenção. É seu, presente do seu melhor amigo. - Meilin sorri novamente e coloca o anel devolta no dedo. Depois pega sua bolsa e sai. Li sai logo em seguida e vai para casa a pé, como veio. Pensa num jeito de cumprir o que prometeu à Meilin. Não posso ir ao Japão, deixar tudo... Além do mais, ela, depois de tanto tempo, poderia Ter conhecido outras pessoas... e talvez nunca tenha sentido nada pôr mim...

_Eu não sei como apagar  
O que você foi pra mim... _

Ou talvez até gostasse mesmo de mim, naquela época... Mas agora creio que tem outra pessoa. Uma menina linda como Sakura, e que deve estar mais linda agora, deve Ter muitos pretendentes muito melhores que eu...  
Ah! Como foram bons os momentos que vivemos juntos... Ah! Toda vez que estava com ela parecia que voava num céu azul cheio de nuvens branquinhas e fofas... Voei mesmo, muitas vezes, com ela usando a carta Alada.   
Porque fui fazer isso com Meilin? Sou mesmo um tolo... Pensei que, com ela, esqueceria o grande amor da minha vida...- pensava Li.

_E toda vez que eu tentei mudar  
A saudade não deixou..._

Chegando em casa...  
Wei!- diz Shaoran, sentando-se na mesa, para almoçar.  
Sim.  
Acha que, quando uma pessoa gosta de outra... faria tudo para saber se essa pessoa corresponde os sentimentos?  
Wei, um pouco impressionado com a pergunta, responde:  
Acho que, se alguém ama, não deve esperar muito para saber se é correspondido...  
O problema é que esperei demais...- Shaoran pensa alto.  
Então Wei olha para Shaoran e, sorrindo, diz:  
Se gosta mesmo dela, não espere mais! Talvez ela ainda não o tenha esquecido.  
Como sabe que é comigo?  
Conheço-o mais que você mesmo, jovem Shaoran.  
Li se lamenta dizendo:  
Mas eu nem sei se um dia ela chegou a gostar de mim...  
Wei passa a mão sobre a cabeça de Li, dá um suspiro e diz, sorrindo:  
Nunca é tarde demais pra saber!  
Li sorri e, num salto, vai correndo ao seu quarto.   
Jovem Shaoran, não terminou seu almoço!  
Eu a amo! Eu a amo, Wei! Não vou deixar ela me esquecer!  
Wei dá um belo sorriso  
Ah... esses jovens...- diz ele. [só para esclarecer: Wei voltou a cuidar de Shaoran, pois sua mãe faleceu e suas três irmãs se casaram e foram morar longe... ok? Ah! Agora tá dando pra entender...]

_E todo o tempo que passou  
Só me fez te amar ainda mais._

Enquanto isso, no Japão...  
Ai! Não! Vai! Vai! Ah!!!! Não!!!! Perdi de novo!!!!! - lá está Kero jogando videogame.  
Kero, é melhor você desistir, faz meses que está jogando o mesmo jogo e não sai da segunda fase.  
Mas agora eu vou conseguir, Sakura, olha só! Vou fazer tudo direitinho, veja! - Kero começa tudo de novo.  
A campainha toca e Sakura corre atender.  
Tomoyo! Que bom que você veio!  
Vim lhe trazer uns doces que eu fiz, e também vim buscar Kero para tomar um chá com bolinhos lá em casa...  
É ele disse mesmo que queria ir... Mas eu não ia poder leva-lo, já que tenho que arrumar a casa... Gentileza sua vir buscar aquele comilão.- Sakura sorri.  
Que pena... Queria que você fosse também.  
Talvez outro dia, hoje não vou poder sair de casa, assim que Toya chegar, nós vamos fazer uma big faxina!  
As duas, então sobem para o quarto. Kero desiste imediatamente do jogo quando vê os doces [já era de se esperar...].   
Depois que "detonam" os doces, Touya chega com Yukito, que traz um jornal. Touya chama Sakura. Ela e Tomoyo descem as escadas e Sakura pergunta:  
Onde está Kaho? Ela não ia vir?  
Ela teve uns probleminhas no templo e teve que ficar...-diz Touya [Kaho e Touya estão noivos, hehe]- Mas Yukito se dispôs a ajudar. [sei... ele quer é ficar para o jantar...]  
Touya então pega o jornal das mãos de Yukito. Lê e diz à Sakura:  
Sakura, veja isso. - e mostra a coluna social - Esse não é o nome da família daquele garoto chinês que estudou com você? - Sakura pega o jornal e lê: "A família Li, muito famosa na China, anuncia a união de dois de seus membros mais queridos, Meilin Li e Shaoran Li. A cerimônia será no próximo Sábado... etc etc etc"  
Sakura sente algo diferente ao ler o jornal...   
Que foi, Sakura, achei que ficaria feliz.- diz Touya.  
Eu estou muito feliz...- diz ela. Mas a reação que tem é subir as escadas furiosamente, fazendo muito barulho.  
Sakura!- chama Yukito.  
Sakura... - chama Tomoyo.  
O que deu nela?- diz Touya [falso].  
Agora estou entendendo... - diz Yukito, ao ler o jornal.  
Eu vou ver o que aconteceu. - e Tomoyo sobe para o quarto.  
Não percebe, Touya?- diz Yukito.  
Sim... Yukito... - diz ele - Eu sei de tudo...  
  
Sakura entra como um furacão no quarto, Tomoyo entra em seguida. Kero se assusta e pergunta:  
O que aconteceu?  
É isso o que eu gostaria de saber... Diga Sakura, o que houve?- diz Tomoyo sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, na cama. A melhor amiga de Tomoyo olha fundo em seus olhos... Ela então entende tudo, pois o olhar de Sakura é fácil de ser decifrado. Kero, sem entender nada, apenas observa as duas amigas. Sakura deita a cabeça no colo da amiga e uma lágrima cai de seu rosto.  
Ficaram assim um tempo... Até que Touya chama Sakura para começar a limpeza. Eles fazem a faxina e Sakura nada fala. Tomoyo ficou pra ajudar, pois eles tinham mesmo muito trabalho pela frente.  
Durante o jantar, Sakura parecia estar melhor. Kaho chega atrasadíssima, e observa Sakura. Sua intuição feminina e seus poderes misteriosos desvendam o motivo de tanta tristeza nos olhos da cunhada.  
  
À noite, em seu quarto, Sakura não consegue dormir... é uma tristeza muito profunda, não sei explicar como é... gostava do Li, naquela época, e não pude expressar meus sentimentos... eu nunca o esqueci... Shaoran... Shaoran...

_Dentro do quarto a escuridão  
Me faz ouvir essa canção  
Repetir seu nome._

Amanhã mesmo vou tentar falar com ele... ele não pode deixar de ouvir minha resposta... Demorei demais para falar com ele, a culpa é minha- pensando nisso, Sakura começa a chorar.  
Preciso falar com Tomoyo!- então ela liga para a amiga...  
  
Sakura, o que está acontecendo?- diz Tomoyo, preocupada.  
Eu liguei só pra confessar... Tomoyo, eu amo o Shaoran... Mas agora é tarde demais. Esperei demais...  
Não se culpe.  
Mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Confesse tudo à ele...  
Mas, Tomoyo, ele vai se casar!  
Pense comigo, Sakura: Acha que o Li gosta mesmo da Meilin?  
Não... digo, não sei...  
Pois eu acho que não! Analise os fatos: Meilin era louca pôr ele, mas ele nunca gostou dela... Pelo menos, não do jeito que gostava de você. Ele mesmo te disse que te amava, não é? É provável que ainda goste de você.  
Acha mesmo? - Sakura pula da cama- Mas são 7 anos que nos separam!  
Tomoyo dá um suspiro e pergunta:  
Você gosta dele mesmo?  
Sakura responde, sem hesitar:  
Sim, amo muito!!!  
Então diga isso à ele.

_Pôr te amar demais  
Te dou meu coração._

Sakura se cala um instante...  
E então?... - Tomoyo quebra o silêncio.  
Você tem razão! Amanhã mesmo vou à Hong Kong.  
É assim que se fala!!!  
As duas se despedem e desligam. Sakura pensa em como dizer tudo à Li.  
Não vai dar certo, eu sei que não... Talvez seja melhor esquecer... É isso mesmo... Vou tentar esquecer...  
Mas como apagar da memória tudo o que vivi junto com ele? AH! Impossível!!!

_Eu não sei como apagar  
O que você foi pra mim..._

Não! É melhor não! Shaoran nunca iria se casar com alguém que não ama... Se escolheu Meilin, é porque gosta dela...  
Vou esquece-lo!!! Vou esquece-lo!!!- Sakura pensava nisso enquanto se virava de um lado à outro da cama.

_E toda vez que eu tentei mudar  
Te amei ainda mais  
Eu nunca te esqueci._

Mas eu o amo... o amo muito... ah! Shaoran! Ah! Como eu te amo! Nem a distância e o tempo me fez esquecer... Mas ir à Hong Kong já é demais! Não posso...  
Sakura não dormiu a noite toda pensando...  
  
No dia seguinte, Shaoran chega ao Japão... Resolve ir direto à casa de sua amada. Não tinha medo de frustrar-se, pois terá valido a pena, afinal, tinha acabado um relacionamento que nunca daria certo.  
  
Sakura acordou cedo [na verdade ela nem dormiu] e foi direto ao parque Pingüim para relembrar os velhos e bons tempos... Sentou-se num dos balanços e se lembrou do dia em que Shaoran enxugou suas lágrimas com um lenço perfumado.

_Eu não sei como apagar   
O que você foi pra mim..._

Shaoran olha para o céu de Tomoeda, azul e iluminado. Lembro-me do dia em que o Mago Clow apareceu, na pele de Eriol... Eu ajudei Sakura, segurando o báculo para mudar as cartas Trevas e Luz. Foi maravilhoso. Ele passa então em frente ao templo Tsukimine, para em frente à entrada e pensa: Foi aqui que eu disse à ela... E continuando a caminhar, pensa: Como fui tolo... Deveria Ter exigido uma resposta...

_E toda vez que eu tentei mudar  
A saudade não deixou  
Só me fez te amar ainda mais._

Sakura vê crianças ensaiando uma peça teatral no parque. Meninos se vestem de meninas e vice-versa. Imediatamente lembrou-se da peça que fez com Shaoran... e do beijo que deu na "gata borralheira"...  
Acho que é o momento que mais me traz lembranças...pensa ela.  
Então ela olha para a torre do relógio da escola Tomoeda. Lembra-se dos bons tempos na escola... E do dia em que conheceu Shaoran Li... É curioso saber que, meu maior inimigo tornou-se meu maior amor...  
  
Enquanto isso, Li passa em frente à escola Tomoeda. Ele se lembra exatamente das mesmas coisas que Sakura.  
Como fui estúpido querendo roubar as Cartas Clow de Sakura... A convivência com ela me ensinou muitas coisas... nunca vou esquece-la.

_Eu não sei como apagar  
O que você foi pra mim..._

Sakura pega um pedaço de madeira, que estava jogado na areia, e começa a escrever no chão. E [finalmente...!], Li chega ao parque Pingüim. Ah! Esse lugar me traz ótimas lembranças... Resolve parar para descansar, afinal, sua mala estava beeeemm pesadinha...  
Desistir? Nunca! Estou aqui e vou até o final! Não vou tentar mudar o meu coração novamente.

_E toda vez que eu tentei mudar  
Te amei ainda mais  
Eu nunca te esqueci. _

Sakura olha para o relógio e vê que já está tarde, é quase hora do almoço. Se levanta e caminha lentamente. Vou à casa de Tomoyo, preciso dizer à ela que desisti de ir à China pra ver o Li. Também, de que adiantaria, ele não me ama mais mesmo...  
  
Shaoran se aproxima dos balanços e vê algo escrito na areia, lê: "Li...

_...Eu não sei como apagar   
O que você foi pra mim  
E toda vez que eu tentei mudar  
A saudade não deixou  
E todo o tempo que passou  
Só me fez te amar ainda mais..._

Ass: Sua..."

Shaoran vê que o balanço perto da mensagem ainda se mexe, como se alguém tivesse acabado de sair dalí. Li olha para frente e vê uma garota indo embora. Não se segura e corre na direção dela, gritando:  
Sakura! Sakura!  
Ela se vira e vê seu amado [ele não mudou muita coisa não, dá pra reconhecer ]. Corre na direção dele e se atira em seus braços.  
Shaoran! Ah! Que saudades!  
Sakura! - Li pega nas mãos dela e a olha fixamente nos olhos.  
Shaoran, eu sei que vai se casar e, bem... eu não consigo mais segurar... Eu te amo! Sempre te amei e nunca te esqeci!  
Sakura! Eu também preciso muito lhe contar algo: não vou me casar, pelo menos, não com Meilin...  
Sakura abaixa sua cabeça, dizendo:  
Vai se casar com quem?- diz ela, tristemente.  
Li sorri e diz:  
Sua boba... Meus planos são outros: Quer casar comigo?  
Sakura dá o mais belo sorriso de todos os que já deu...  
Sim! Sim!- Sakura é pega pôr Li nos braços e eles se beijam apaixonadamente.  
Shaoran pega sua mala perto do balanço e os dois seguem de mãos dadas para a casa de Sakura, provando que nem o tempo e nem a distância separa um casal que realmente se ama, isso só fez com que eles se amassem ainda mais!!!  
  
E do alto da torre da escola Tomoeda, uma mulher os observa, dizendo à uma outra, que estava ao seu lado:  
É assim que tem que ser... Esse é o fim...  
E a outra:  
Não podia Ter sido melhor... pra todos nós...- então a garota abaixa a cabeça e uma lágrima cai de seu rosto.  
  
FIM!!!!!!!!!

**Gostaram??? Cara, quem não percebeu que as duas mulheres que aparecem no fim são Mizuki e Meilin está mesmo desligado, não? É, são elas mesmo...   
Mas se ainda restarem dúvidas a respeito da fanfic, me mandem um e-mail. Eu responderei à todos!!! Aceito sugestões, críticas, puxões de orelha... pedidos de casamento... hehe :) É sério! Qualquer coisa é só me e-meiar!**

Autora: ThaMyRis  
E-Mail: bluewordsig.com.br


End file.
